


The Happy Couple

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Spanning Years. Continents. [13]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Veronica's brief thoughts on marrying Logan, close calls with a sweet ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: When Logan and Veronica attend an engagement party for one of Logan's squad members, shenanigans and close calls ensue.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Spanning Years. Continents. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850596
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	The Happy Couple

"I know I've only met Siesta once, but I have a really hard time seeing him as being the fancy steak and seafood, suit and tie kinda engagement party guy," Veronica shouted over her shoulder as she heard the bathroom door open from across the hall.

She heard Logan chuckle. "If you'd met him twice, you'd know he's not _any_ kind of engagement party kinda guy. Wow."

Veronica turned fully from where she was hooking a pair of earrings into place to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway to the bedroom, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and staring wide-eyed. His gaze drifted up and down from the simple little black dress that ended a few inches above the knee to the five inch heels that she was hoping wouldn't land her on her face by the end of the night. He ran a hand through his shortly cropped hair, water from his shower jumping off the strands. "It's official: we're getting dressed up more often."

That pulled a smirk from her and she turned her back towards him. "Zip me up?"

"Do I have to?" he asked lightly as he crossed the room, his deft fingers pulling at the dress rather than the zipper.

She popped her elbow back, catching him right in the ribs and receiving a soft _oof_ for her effort. "You're the one that said we couldn't be late."

"Some things are worth it," he answered, his breath hot on her shoulder and she felt his lips ghost across bare skin.

Veronica leaned back into his touch, eyes drifting closed. "We're not going to make it all if you keep that up."

Logan made a soft, frustrated sound before he pressed a final kiss against her shoulder and straightened. He tugged the zipper up, closing the back of the dress and she turned to watch him trudge his way into the closet to get dressed. Her lips quirked upward at his sulky attitude. "So I take it that the whole fancy-smancy part is the fiancée's doing?"

"Her dad, from what we've heard. Supposedly he's a real tightass. Doesn't want his precious baby girl marrying some flyboy or something," he said flippantly, re-emerging from the closet in slacks and a button up that still hung open as he worked at the buttons in his sleeves. "I don't know the whole story. Siesta was bitching about it over beers a few weeks ago."

"What is Siesta's real name? Because I'm not calling him that in public."

Logan snorted a laugh as he finished buttoning his shirt, tucking it in and reaching for his sports coat. "Tyler. Barrett."

"And the fiancée?" Veronica pressed as she reached for her necklace. Final touch and then she'd be ready to leave. If they were late now it was on Logan.

He paused where he was lacing his loafers, nose crunching up just a little as he thought. "Haley? Hannah? Heather, maybe. Starts with an H."

"That's helpful."

He shrugged and straightened, extending a hand to her. "You ready?"

A small smile tilted her lips as she took the offered hand and he pressed a kiss playfully against her knuckles.

The drive down to San Diego took a little longer than expected, but somehow they still managed to pull up to the valet with five minutes to spare. Logan tossed his car keys over and moved to offer Veronica an arm for balance that she took reluctantly. "Trying to convince the masses you're not pint sized?" he asked so quietly she was the only one that could hear him and he motioned at the shoes.

"They went with the dress, but I like being petite. People tend to underestimate me."

"Their funeral."

She shot him an approving look and he pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head as they entered the restaurant connected to the hotel.

They were directed to the back where a crowd was already gathered, new and semi-familiar individuals mulling about and playing at being social. Veronica was never thrilled by these events. The idea of trying to make small talk for several hours was exhausting just to think about, and even worse when the wives and the girlfriends corralled her to ask when she and Logan were planning on tying the knot. Apparently "why ruin a good thing?" wasn't a concept that they understood. It didn't look like a strictly squad event, though, with the number of people milling about. Likely Haley-Hannah-Heather had invited a few friends as well. Maybe Veronica could avoid being cornered until she and Logan finally slipped out that evening.

"When did you two sneak in?"

Veronica turned to see Siesta - Tyler, she reminded herself - sauntering towards them with that lazy smile that was only partially responsible for the call sign. Logan has told her stories about their flight school days when they had found Tyler tucked away in the strangest places just trying to nab a couple extra minutes of shuteye.

"Just a second ago," Logan answered, flashing a grin. "Looks like we beat Riles though. Is he bringing that new girlfriend he's been so secretive about?"

"He better. I see you brought yours. How's it going, Veronica? Cleared any other innocent scapegoats of murder charges lately?"

Veronica's lips tilted ever so slightly at the reference. "Our sheriff's ineptitude keeps us busy," she offered with a shrug. "At least until we can vote him out for someone better, then it's back to the same ol' cases."

"Don't let her downplay it like that. Her cases have always had flair," Logan chuckled.

"You two haven't met Hannah yet have you?" Siesta glanced over his shoulder and shouted, "Hannah, come meet Hollywood and Veronica."

" _Hannah_ ," Logan confirmed in a whisper so quiet Veronica almost had to read his lips. She rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly, pulling a grin from him as a tall, pretty blonde woman glider over to them. Funny, she looked vaguely familiar. Maybe they had met her.

"Hannah?" Logan managed, surprise etched into his tone.

Siesta's fiancée smiled. "Logan Echolls! Hollywood. Somehow all the stories make sense now."

"When did you get back to the West Coast?"

"College. San Diego State. I stuck around after and met Tyler." She turned towards Siesta. "Logan and I dated a little in high school," she explained. "What a small world."

"Hannah _Griffith_?" Veronica choked out and the younger woman offered a smile.

"Nearly Barrett, but yes."

Veronica shot Logan a look and by the way he was casually glancing through the crowd she thought he must have been thinking along the same lines. He cleared his throat. "Siesta - Tyler - mentioned your dad was putting this on."

"Yeah, we kinda got roped into it," the other pilot confirmed. "You ever meet him?"

"Yep, and that is exactly the reason Veronica and I are gonna have to wish you guys a good night and head back to Neptune. Call it a bonus engagement gift."

Tyler tilted his head curiously. "Couldn't have been _that_ bad, Echolls."

"Oh it was."

"Remember the boyfriend from high school my parents shipped me to the East Coast because of?" Hannah asked and Tyler burst out laughing.

"That was _you_? Hell, Hollywood, you _were_ wild."

"They were interesting days," Logan offered noncommittally. "I don't want to cause any drama or anything, so we'll just —"

"Don't be silly," Hannah cut him off. "My dad has already hijacked the party, we won't let him hijack the guest list too. We want you here."

Logan opened his mouth to argue and Siesta cut him off. "Nope. You don't get a say in it. For once I get to give you an order."

Veronica pulled in a breath. "I'll do what I can to keep him out of any serious trouble."

Siesta offered her a lopsided grin and a wink. "Counting on you, V."

Hannah laughed as he slung an arm around her shoulders and started them towards a far table to greet other guests. "If he gives you any trouble, let me know!" she shouted over her shoulder and they were gone.

Veronica looked over to Logan. "So, your wingman's engaged to the daughter of the man that tried to frame you for murder on behalf of the Fitzpatricks. The daughter you dated."

"Only in Neptune," he huffed. "And apparently Neptune's reach is growing to San Diego."

Veronica risked a glance over to where the willowy teenager turned beautiful woman greeted another member of Logan's squad and she knew it was going to be a long evening. "I need a drink."

"I think that can be arranged," Logan answered lightly and fell into step with her as she strode intentionally towards the bar.

* * *

A couple of hours later Logan was happily surprised at the drama-free dinner. The focus remained on the happy couple - with a brief exception of Riley showing up alone and Kasper declaring the new girlfriend fictional until proven otherwise - and everyone was eating and drinking. Even Veronica seemed to be having a good time as she joined in the push on Riley for a name at the very least.

"You gotta be shitting me. I give this girl a name and she'll turn up with a full background check and surveillance," Riley laughed, taking a l by swig of his beer.

Veronica flashed a devilish grin. "Afraid what I'll find?"

"Afraid you'll scare her off," Logan's WSO answered and glanced past Veronica to Logan himself. "Any help, man?"

Logan snorted and reached for the bourbon in front of him. "I learned a long time ago I have no way to stop Veronica Mars once she's put her mind to something. Good luck, Riles."

The table erupted in laughter and Riley gave a dramatic sigh as Logan excused himself from the table, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Veronica's head before stepping away. He wound his way back towards the restrooms, but instinct flashed and he turned, already moving to block as a hand tried to close on his bicep. Tom Griffith stood there, a little startled by the fast reflexes, and Logan put half a step more distance between them as he squared his shoulders. He didn't think the man was foolish enough to take a swing at him, but he didn't want to risk it either. Not at Siesta and Hannah's engagement party.

"When my daughter told me she was marrying a Navy pilot, I was hesitant. The company he keeps, though —"

"A whole flight of steps up from your usual crowd," Logan popped back.

"I don't know how you know him or how you swung an invitation without my knowledge, but you need to go."

"My guess is he put us all down by call signs." Logan watched the meaning sink in.

"You're a pilot?"

"I'm Siesta's squad leader." Even after so many years, it felt good to watch the man squirm. It would have been one thing if Logan had just been a buddy, but there was no missing that the squad had a different sort of relationship with the groom-to-be than any of his other friends. There was a respect there that couldn't be beat.

"Does he know….?"

"That you lied and tried to set me up for murder at the request of a bunch of Irish drug peddlers?" Yep. There was something satisfying in that twitch just below his eye. "Not from me. If it's something he needs to know, my guess is Hannah will tell him."

Griffith took an aggressive step forward and Logan put his hands up, even as the other man took hold of the lapels on his coat. "You stay away from my daughter," he snarled.

" _Dad_!"

Griffith instantly released Logan and they both turned to see Hannah standing in the hall entrance. "Hannah—"

"Don't. You were the one that demanded we have this when all Tyler and I wanted was a few friends getting together. Logan's his guest - his _friend_ \- and I don't want you ruining this."

Logan blinked in surprise. It looked like sweet little Hannah had grown into a force to be reckoned with. Good for her.

Griffith looked like he might argue, but stopped last second. "It's your party, honey," he said flatly and started back down the hall to the main room.

Hannah waited until he was gone and loosed a sigh, turning back to Logan. "Tyler always described his buddy Hollywood as kind of a hothead, so I guess I should thank you for not punching my dad. He looked like he would have deserved it."

Logan shrugged and offered a lopsided smile. "I learned to pick my battles a little more carefully these days. Your dad would have deserved it, but you and Tyler don't." He nodded past her. "Veronica ever manage to get the name outta Riley?"

"Not yet, but she seems determined."

"She'll have it by the end of the night."

"That good, huh?"

"The best."

Hannah grinned at that. "Does that mean we'll be going to your engagement party sometime soon?"

Logan snorted a laugh. "She'd have to say yes first."

"You don't think she would?"

"It's… complicated. We love each other and we're in a good place. No reason to rock the boat yet."

"I forgot who I'm talking to," Hannah laughed.

"We'll get there. You picked yourself a good one, though, for whatever my opinion's worth."

"Sounds like you did too. Tyler adores her, and I think he's only met her once."

Logan offered a grin. "The guys all love her because she was able to clear my name when Carrie was murdered." He paused, shaking his head with a mirthless chuckle. "Also falsely accused then too. I guess I'm just an easy target to pin murder on."

"I'm not sure what that says about you," Hannah said with a small smile.

The quip just about danced off his tongue before he swallowed it back down. "I should let you get back to your party."

"You're not going, are you?"

"I'll be back out in a second. Gotta see just how hard Veronica's pushing for that name. Pretty sure some of the guys have money riding on it."

"I wouldn't bet against her," Hannah offered and Logan flashed a smile.

"Neither would I."

* * *

Veronica hadn't realized just how long Logan had been gone until she saw Tom Griffith slinking back into their corner of the restaurant like a dog with his tail between his legs. A quick glance showed Hannah was missing too and that Logan hadn't gotten caught talking to one of his fellow squad members.

"Hey," she called, nudging Dave Riley in the arm so that he turned to look at her.

"If you're going to try the direct approach again, still not going to work, V," he answered with a huff.

"No, I'm over that," she lied. "Did you see where Logan snuck off to?"

"Restroom, I think." He turned to look towards the hall and Veronica spotted his unprotected cell phone on the table next to him.

"Ten minutes ago. Here, watch my purse?" She flopped the small, black purse on the table over the phone and palmed the device in one smooth motion, taking it with her as she started towards the hall, hoping that Riley didn't realize what she was doing too soon and run after her. There was zero doubt in her mind that he could catch up to her while she was wearing heels and she was pretty sure that kicking them off and sprinting down the way would be frowned upon by the staff.

She made her escape and slipped into the hall, passing Hannah there. Veronica made it two steps past her and paused. "Did you see Logan?" she asked, turning.

Hannah gave a dainty little grimace. "He had a run in with my dad."

Veronica felt like someone had punched her. A run in? Oh no. That was…. Not good. She thought she would have heard a fight and Dr Griffith hadn't looked worse for wear, but if he'd cornered Logan, if he'd pushed the subject….

"Oh, no, everything's fine," Hannah laughed, and Veronica wondered just how pale she'd gotten in that half a moment. "It stopped before it went too far and Logan showed more restraint than Dad probably deserved."

Relief swept through her. "Sorry, I know that has to be awkward."

"It's worth it. I know how much Tyler respects him, and it's good to see Logan so…."

"Grown up?" Veronica offered.

Hannah shrugged. "He was living alone in a hotel when I knew him, so back then, to me, he was grown up. Definitely more than I was. I was going to say happy."

The door opened down the way and Logan sauntered out, adjusting the sleeves on his jacket and quirking an eyebrow at them both. "Hi?"

"I should get back out there. Good luck." The younger woman glanced down at the cell phone in Veronica's hand and Veronica tilted her head in question. How on earth did she know that wasn't hers?

"I may have mentioned that the guys have a bet going on how quick you're going to put a crack in Riles' secret," Logan answered the unasked question with a grin and came to stand directly in front of her.

"Oh yeah? What's on the table?"

"Paperwork. The worst part of the job."

She snorted a laugh. "And where did you place your bet?"

"With the winner, of course." He wrapped his arms loosely around her, his fingers laced loosely at the small of her back, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I would like to point out that Riley bet against you."

"That bastard. What do you say we show him?"

"Please do."

She grinned and didn't have to tip up on her toes too much to press a kiss against his lips before she pulled away to start working on the phone. It was password protected, but she'd been watching all evening. Riley had been careful at first, but the longer she went without actively pressing for the name and the more he drank, the less he watched her watching him. Finally, he'd slipped, and she'd managed to catch a glimpse of the code he typed in.

"How did he miss you taking his phone?"

"I put my purse on top of it."

"Good call."

Veronica started scrolling through recent calls and didn't have to go very far before she found a familiar name. "You don't have a Mac that you guys know, do you?"

Logan shook his head. "Not since OCS."

She clicked on the name and pulled up a picture of one of Veronica's best friends and…. Riley. The two of them were leaned in close and grinned up at the camera. "Oh."

"Huh," Logan agreed and they stood there for a long moment.

"Hey, you two," Siesta's voice drifted down the hall and he leaned around the corner. "Hurry up. They're toasting yours truly. Whatcha got?"

Logan grabbed the phone, putting it instantly to sleep. "Nothing," he answered with an innocent smile. "Be out in a sec."

Siesta shot them both a suspicious look but shrugged it off, leaving them alone in the hall, and Veronica shot her boyfriend a look. "Is it worth the paperwork to give them their privacy?"

"You willing to let them think you couldn't crack it?"

Veronica cringed at the idea, hating the idea, but it was quickly replaced by a smirk as she snagged the phone back, her fingers working quickly. "Most of them."

She ignored Logan's confused look as she started back out towards the table where they had been seated at the find Riley deep in conversation with one of the other aviators. He didn't glance up until she set his phone down in front of him. He stopped, started, and then turned towards her. "You stole my phone."

"You bet I did."

"You, uh… get into it?"

It was always interesting how quickly others seemed to pretend to busy themselves with anything else while still obviously eavesdropping. Thankfully someone was stepping up to the front - Siesta's brother, Veronica thought she remembered - to make a toast to the newly engaged couple and she and Logan were able to retake their seats. Riley reached for his phone and blinked hard at the background that was saved there. He turned, discreetly showing it to both Veronica and Logan who snorted a laugh behind her at the photo that had only been assigned to Mac's information before. Veronica offered a sly smile. "Your secret's safe with us, but only because it's her."

"And because she doesn't want to one-up the happy couple," Logan offered in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, sure. We'll say that too."

Riley rolled his eyes and turned intentionally back to the speaker, raising his glass and taking a deep swig of it.

Veronica raised her glass and cheered along with the rest of them before looking back to find the man she loved smiling, those soft brown eyes fixed on her in a way that made her heart stutter a little in her chest. Her lips parted slightly as they stretched, and she leaned back in her seat.

Someone else stepped up to talk about Hanna and Tyler and Veronica scooted her chair back a little so that Logan could stretch his arm across the back of it and she could lean into him. She felt his fingers ghosting against her bare shoulder and she felt a strange sense of peace sweep through her. In the midst of exes and past dangers, somehow the night had turned out… enjoyable. Fun, even. Almost like they'd grown and matured to the point that they could sidestep some of the dangers of their youth. It left them in a better place. A steadier place, and it left her feeling more secure than she knew how to comprehend. In that moment, she could almost see them doing this. Not at some fancy hotel restaurant, but somewhere quieter. Maybe at some campfire on the beach where their weird, patchwork group of friends could come together and remind both of them just how far they'd come and just how many odds that they'd beat. Maybe. Someday. For the first time Veronica found herself lingering on the idea and letting it play out, even if it was only in her own mind.

"You okay?"

She turned at his soft whisper and felt the smile tug at her a little more. "Yeah. I don't guess you ended up booking the hotel room here even though I told you not to worry about it?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

Her smile broadened and she laced her fingers through his. "Good," she answered softly and watched his own smile echo hers as they relaxed into each other and listened to the toasts dedicated to the happy couple.


End file.
